


Wolf

by Avistella



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: You regret not taking Zen's warning of how "all men are wolves" more seriously.





	

"All men are wolves!" Zen warned you continuously. His concern was very much appreciated, but you still couldn't help but laugh in amusement at the seriousness of his tone combined with that choice of words. Zen stitched his eyebrows together every time, his hands gripping onto your shoulders as he tried to convey the seriousness of his warning once more.

"I'll be fine," you reassured the male as you gently pried his hands away from you. "He's kind and sweet, and a really great guy. Nothing will happen."

But you were wrong. Oh so very wrong. You regretted not taking Zen's warning more seriously. You regretted being so trusting. So _foolish_. If only you had a back-up plan the moment you became uncomfortable. If only you listened to the warning bells ringing inside your mind before it was too late. If only you were stronger so that you could have pushed away the male when he—

You quickly got up from the floor you were curled up on and ran to the washroom. You doubled over the toilet, regurgitating as the memory sent your stomach to twist and turn into knots.

Shame. Shame. Shame. Shame.

It's all that kept on repeating in your mind over and over again, your body shaking as guttural sobs spilled out from your lips. You were a mess, both in body and mind, and you had nobody to turn to.

* * *

Zen was getting worried. You haven't been replying to any of his texts, and you've been ignoring his calls. He tried asking people you knew if they've heard from you, but nobody's heard anything. Zen chewed on his lower lip, his hands picking at whatever he could hold on to. He hadn't heard from you ever since your date with your boyfriend, and he can't help but fear the worst.

The actor came over to your house one day after rehearsal now that he had the time. He needed to make sure that you were okay. Zen kept on knocking on your door, insistent. Figuring that maybe you were just out right now, Zen decided to wait. He sat down in front of your door, waiting. No matter how long it took, he would wait for you.

As soon as the knocking died down, you breathed out a sigh of relief before guilt settled in. It was obvious that Zen was worried about you, and you felt horrible for ignoring him. Not quite sure why yourself, you hesitantly opened the door and peeked out, hoping to maybe catch a glimpse of the actor's retreating figure since it's been a while since you last saw him.

When Zen felt the door behind him open, he immediately stood up, catching you off guard. You froze for a moment, and Zen reached out to touch your shoulder, and you panicked. Your eyes widened in fear, and your arms crossed over your chest to hug yourself as you took a large step back.

" _Don't touch me!!_ "

Zen froze immediately at your behaviour, and for a moment, he didn't know what to do. You trembled as you leaned back even more, and the actor retracted his hand. He took a few steps back for good measure, and you relaxed your shoulders as you tried to keep your brething even.

"What happened?" Zen asked, and he grimaced at his lack of tact. There was a part of him that already suspected the answer, but he wanted to deny it, the thought of it being true unsettled him. Unless you said so yourself, Zen didn't want to jump to conclusions and assume the worst.

You bowed your head low and shook it. "...You were right." Your voice came out scratchy, having not used it for some time asides from crying.

That was all the young man needed to confirm his thoughts, and anger boiled inside him. He pushed it down, knowing that it wasn't what you needed right now. "Have you told anyone?"

You shook your head once more, whimpering. "No."

Zen called your name, prompting you to look up at him, and he felt the wind being knocked out of him. Your eyes were so full of fear, grief, and shame, and it tore Zen apart inside. He wanted to just reach out and pull you in for a comforting hug, but he understood that it would just make matters worst. The actor clenched his jaw, and his hands balled into fists, his nails digging into his skin. It was getting more difficult for him to control his emotions like this.

"It would be best if you told someone," Zen suggested, trying to keep his voice in check. "For both your sake and the sake of others."

You nodded your head in agreement. It's something you've actually considered for a while now, not wanting anyone else to go through what you did. Seeing your acceptance towards the idea, the actor offered you a reassuring smile. "I'll be right with you the entire time."

You gave another curt nod of your head before going back inside your house to change into something more appropriate. As soon as Zen saw you were ready, he turned on his heel to lead the way. Your eyes looked at that comforting and reassuring back, and you quickly reached out to grab the actor's shirt from behind.

Zen turned to look at you, curiosity etched on his features, but you remained quiet and continued to clutch onto the young man's shirt. Completely understanding, Zen turned around once more and started walking with you trailing behind him as you grasped onto his shirt for reassurance. He made sure to adjust his strides so that they would be easier on you, and you kept relatively close to him as he acted like a shield around you.

From in front of you, Zen kept a hard gaze, his eyes narrowed as he swore to himself that the next time he saw the man who did this to you—Zen _will_ find him—he would punish the male accordingly before the authorities could take over. Public appearances be damned! Hell, let him even use his public appearance to his advantage to show the world that this kind of thing was unacceptable and something he would never stand for.

All men are wolves. This included Zen of course, and right now, he was a vicious beast who will tear apart _anyone_ who dared harm you.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a different sort of take on the whole "wolf/beast" thing. I wanted to write a continuation to give Reader a happier ending and recovering, but I don't think I could do it justice.


End file.
